


Comfort

by InaliaFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, AU, Comfort, Human, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Mute - Freeform, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sign Language, Spicy, singer - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Encore has had a hard time dealing with the fact that he is now mute. After building his entire life on the fact that he had a beautiful voice that made all those who heard him swoon, he begins to doubt everything about his current life, including why Tarnish loves him. Tarnish isn't about to let Encore stay sad for long though. He'll do whatever he can to cheer his lover up.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST time ever writing about humans in a long time and most certainly my first time writing this kind of thing with humans.

He rolled over, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He was warm, comfortable and most if all, he was happy.

It was a complete fluke that brought his current life into being. If he hadn't won that contest, if he hadn't gone to that concert, much less stayed afterward to meet the singer, he would be alone, his bed empty and cold.

An exasperated sigh came from his parted lips as he felt movement next to him. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he awoke. His vision blurry at first but slowly it cleared as he focused on his partner. He was turned away, Tarnish couldn't see his face. That was, well, unusual to say the least.

He took his hand and let it fall on Encore’s lap, his fingers softly rubbing against the man's abdomen to get his attention.

After a few moments, Encore finally turned his head, facing his groggy partner. There were tears streaming down his face.

“E-encore?” Tarnish sat up as the blanket fell revealing his pale skin. His hands began to wave softly in front of him, intertwining, dancing in the space between them.

What's wrong? Did something happen?

The silky raven haired man only shook his head and tried to turn away again. Tarnish wasn't about to allow that though. His heart was already breaking, not knowing what ailed his lover. If he didnt know what was bothering the man, how could he make things better?

Softly, his touch as light as a feather, Tarnish slipped his hand under Encores chin, cupping his cheek and turning the mans face so he could look at him. So Encore could see him. His hand moved back down, dancing in the air between them once again.

Please, tell me whats wrong. I...I can't stand to see you like this.

Slowly, Tarnish watched as Encore lifted his hands. Encore was mute, this was the only way they could communicate. He once had a beautiful voice, he was a singer, loved and admired by all. At least until the attempt on his life, when the concert hall was bombed and a piece of scrap metal tore away at his throat, severing his vocal chords.

Why do you love me?

You know-

Tarnish, WHY do you love me?

Tarnish looked at Encore, shock taking over his features. He sighed, scooting closer to Encore, their skin now touching. Tarnish didn't have to sign his words out but he wanted to. He wanted to be able to share that with Encore. To show the man just how much he loved and cared for him by using the same language he was now forced to use.

I love you because you are you, Encore. You are handsome, caring, devoted, talented in so many ways. You paid attention to me when no one else did outside of work, you wanted my presence, to get to know me when no one else did, to love me. You are not your voice Encore. You are so much more than that and I will always love you for you, just as you love me.

He lowered his hands and before he had time to think, Encore enveloped him within his arms, pulling the lavender haired man into his lap, Tarnishs legs straddling at both sides of Encores hips. He then wrapped his arms around Encores neck as he felt his lovers tongue slip between his lips , desperately nudging his own. One of Encores hands cradled the back of Tarnishs head, the other pressed against the indent of his back, pressing their bodies closer together. Tarnish loved feeling Encores skin against his own. The raven haired man was always so warm against him.

Tarnish pulled back, just enough to catch his breath. His arms stayed where they were, a soft smile graced his lips as he pressed himself against Encore more. He could tell his lover was getting heated, he could feel the mans member grow hard under him, pressing against his ass. Tarnish couldn't say much though, grinding his hips as he felt himself harden against Encores abdomen, his ass pressing harder against Encores member, eliciting a silent shudder from Encore. He had angled his head back slightly, baring his neck which gave Tarnish the perfect access to leave a trail of kisses across his skin. He was much more gentle, his lips becoming lighter as he kissed each scar over Encore's throat, making sure not a spot was forgotten before their lips met once again.

“I love you Encore. I always will.” Encore may not have been able to speak but he could still hear the words from Tarnish’s mouth.

I love you too. A smile erupted on Encores face as he mouthed those simple words to Tarnish. Pressing in, he then stole another kiss from Tarnish.


End file.
